


fates diverged

by the14hymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Siblings AU, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14hymns/pseuds/the14hymns
Summary: There was two siblings born seven-years a part.One had to leave, the other had to stay.





	1. RUFURE

**Author's Note:**

> A FE:A Siblings AU, that is a part of something much bigger.
> 
> Re-edited version of another chracter study.

Older Sister, _Vessel of Grima_

* * *

Before she lost all her memories of she was, Rufure was born in Plegia.

She was the descendant of a long line of Grimleal leaders and was the first one who successfully born with the Heart of Grima strong enough to become the vessel of Grima. It was symbolized on her right hand, the Mark of Grima.

She had never left Plegia as a baby, as Validar had a tight grip on both her and her mother. This was a bad thing but a good thing in hindsight almost, as she was never to be alone but always with her mother. In secret she was told at a young age, when the time is right they will leave. Those were the words she kept saying to herself.

For seven years in Plegia, she was always at her mother’s side. She feared her birth father and trembled at the sight of him. She prefered the company of her mother. She learnt very little in isolation, but was eager to learn and learn despite the time constraints and the restrictions placed on her.

When she was seven, her mother gave birth to her newly born brother. He was named Robin, she had caught of glimpse of him but that was it. Her mother decided the time to leave was two days after his birth.

So, she wrote a letter of her best ability to her little brother. It was little, with a some doodles here and there. Her mother wrote one as well, a long and detailed one. It was placed into a makeshift envelope and hidden into the extra tactician robes that her mother had.

_The two of them hoped that he would find them one day._

The day they left, her mother left baby Robin with someone she trusted and soon, the two of them ran from Plegia. It was a harrowing journey for the two of them and sad one. Especially for the young girl who missed her brother and sad that she left him behind for his safety. They had ran as far from Plegia to live a peaceful life in a small shack. This was where the rest of her childhood mostly happened, the outside world, free from restrictions.

It wasn’t much and they were slightly impoverished. They were complete strangers and Plegian, but her mother managed to get by, and so did Rufure as she grew up. She learned how to read and write and had a basic education. Despite not having all the materials and few books, her mother tried to teach her everything. Everything, Rufure pretty much consumed in a way, that she took all the knowledge with in herself. She was smart and intelligent, and she loved learning.

She wanted to learn everything and her mother was proud of her hunger for knowledge. After basic education, she learnt magic, swordsmanship and more importantly tactics. The girl was smart and capable of thinking up of different strategies and tactics for war or battle. Her mother taught her these things, for defending herself from any possible danger. She was proficient in combat and was better mostly in magic. Despite her strengths laid in the area of magic, she loved learning the sword.

Most of all, she loved tactics and playing strategic chess with her mother. Yet at the same time she missed her brother. She thought of him constantly everyday, that it caused her sadness and pain in her heart. She regretted leaving him behind in Plegia due to her own circumstances. But she lived with it, anyway hoping for the best for both him and her. It was what she could do.

Her mother was the most important figure in her life, her best friend and guardian. Yet, her life ended in sickness when she was seventeen. They were poor living on small portions of food and keep to themselves. Rufure wanted to get the medication or anything for her mother, but her mother refused to let her go out far from the shack. In fear of Validar, capturing her again and forcing her to become the vessel.

The young teen at time was forced to watch her mother breathe her last moments, leaving her all alone. She buried her mother’s body far away from the shack.

She was alone now for the first time without her mother. She thought about Robin even more now, due to her loneliness. But she decided not to give up, for herself, her mother and her brother Robin.

The only things that her mother left behind was tactician robes, tactics books, and a tome. She cherished those items dearly, soon always wearing the same tactician robes. Rufure never left her shack for almost six years, keeping to herself. She indulged herself into studying about magic and practicing and practicing swordsmanship. She fend for herself against ferocious wild animals with her sword but left other wild animals alone. But what took up her time for three years was studying tactics, strategies and war.

She had an interest in battles and wars. It was something exciting from what she read. She would study up what would happen in history and replay them in chess. She would write notes about different tactics and what could have happened when she read a certain strategy or tactic in history went wrong. It was her whole small life for the moment eating very little.

When she turned twenty-three, she left her childhood home. She learnt everything by herself and decided, she was old enough, mature enough to know what was going on around the world around her. She didn’t bring her favorite books nor any of her books on war tactics. She burned them, to leave no trace behind. She only brought her tactician robe,  that belonged to her mother, her tomes and her Levin Sword. She traveled tirelessly to an unknown destination. Even if she knew all the kingdoms and the lands, she didn’t know where she was.

After a few months of travelling she found herself in a open field somewhere, she didn’t know where. She was lost, and laughed at her own idiocy. She was considering to travel again, to only faint out of hunger.

Rufure wasn’t the same ever again, when she was woken up with a young boy who she never met before by a young man named Chrom, his younger sister Lissa, and his retainer Frederick.

Because she realized, she had no idea who she was and what her past was.

_Nor, this young boy that was next to her, looking confused as she was._


	2. ROBIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was two siblings born seven-years a part. 
> 
> One had to leave, the other had to stay.
> 
> \---
> 
> He was told that he was abandoned his mother and older sister by his own father.
> 
> He didn't believe his father's words however.

Young brother,  _invisible_

* * *

_When Robin was born, two days later his mother and older sister ran from Plegia for some reason._

Or rather what _his father_ Validar had tried to instill into him, _abandon him._ However that didn’t feel very right to him anyway, it never did. There was something else that father dearest never told him. When he grew up, no one knew of his existence except for Validar. The caretaker that his mother had entrusted him with, was killed days later when Validar found out his sister and mother left. That day on forward, no one cared for him.

He was very isolated. Validar didn’t care for him and his existence, only desiring Rufure for she was the one born with the Heart of Grima. Robin however was unneeded and never loved. He wasn’t looked at all, nor he was never called by his name. He was called _thing, nothing_ , or was told to “ _Remove yourself from my sight_.” He was simply denounced that he was living. To denounce he was breathing, human and needed more than just food and a bed to sleep in. But Robin didn’t know what he needed was more than what he had. He didn’t understand that, at all.

So, he decided to find out what he was inherently missing. By reading anything he could get his hands on, anything that was in his reach. Books was something like treasure or light to him in his darkness of isolation. It helped him understand what was supposedly wrong with himself, wasn’t his fault. It was rather because his environment. He didn’t understand that well, but decided it was kind of right.

_His only source for anything was reading from the books._

Some were informational, literature and some were mostly jokes or puns. He devoured all sorts of books, anything. He mostly had self-taught himself everything he could. Tactics, war strategies had piqued his interest and he played chess against himself. He read history and re-enacted the strategies by writing them and wondering if he could change it just a bit. He wasn’t the best at it, but he wanted to learn more and more.

Once he found books that weren’t quite books. They were magic tomes and he discovered his latent talent for magic. At first it was wild and hard to concentrate, but he managed somehow or another. He began learning again, how to cast a spell or two, or how to use his tome properly. It took time for him to do it properly, but he managed. He learnt what his emotions were and he decided he had resentment and hatred for Validar.

He wanted revenge, but also knew that his skills were still minimal at best deciding to do simple pranks. After it was all set up, he ran to hide in his room. They were simple as he was young, but they got more and more intricate. It didn’t matter whether it was his father or one of his men. What mattered, is that they got what they deserved.

Soon he learned how to mask how he felt. He didn’t understand what it clearly meant but he practiced smiling in front of the mirror. Smiling felt like a good feeling to him. It made him feel better, even if it was fake. He practiced and studied tactics, magic and his expressions. Soon he was good at his expressions and magic.

However… tactics wasn’t something he excelled at despite loving everything about it. He needed to learn from another source. A person to teach him maybe. But there wasn’t anyone that could possibly teach him, since everyone had ignored him. _Most of the time._ Yet he wasn’t going to let it make him give up. He’ll keep learning it somehow or another. His process for a breakthrough in tactics was writing and writing constantly, playing chess constantly and watching people around him. He didn’t consider himself a great tactician. If anything, he will get there to a higher tier one day.

_That is what he thought. He’ll get there one day._

He taken up the sword despite not having much talent nor the strength. It was much harder for him to learn it, only telling himself it would be to protect himself when he couldn’t use his tomes. But after an incident with slicing his nose, he left it as a last resort. He wasn’t really that good with it anyway, but he’ll keep practicing and practicing.

One day being bored, Robin decided to rummage around his room for no particular reason. He mostly thought that there had to be something interesting hidden in here, since he was locked up in here most of the time. He began checking the walls, knocking on the walls and soon patting the floor boards. No sign of anything being moved. He didn’t completely give up yet, soon choosing to looking under his cot. A quite dusty sight indeed, but he spotted an unusual lump in all that.

It was a brown colored parcel that had faded with age and it made him curious. Who would hide some parcel under this cot? He decided it was in his right mind to open it and see what it was inside. He opened it slowly, almost afraid to damage what was inside. It was a robe of sorts, and it looked _fantastic_ to him at least. It hadn’t been worn and it was still new. He put it on, deciding it was his to wear. It was slightly large but he thought that he could just fit in it as he grew.

He started to pace around the room just to feel how it was on him. Once he was doing so, a white envelope of sorts tied with a string fell out. He picked it up, opening it out of curiosity.

_There … were two letters addressed to him. His name written out “Robin.”_

The first one he chose to read was written in childish scribblings. It was a charming sort of letter, written by someone who was still young, grasping on their ability to write. He thought it was cute, until he read it. … it was by his older sister Rufure. She wrote about how tiny he was and wishing she could stay but Mother told her she had to leave. In her messy handwriting, she wished that they could meet again one day.

He didn’t know how to feel, until he saw the drawings. It was small, but his older sister depicted the two of the, older together. He tried to hold back his tears, and he managed to do so, being stable enough to read the next letter. It was longer and written in a neat handwriting. This one was from his mother. The first thing… she wrote was ‘ _Forgive me_ , _Robin_ ’.

With that the tears fell _hard_.

Their mother wrote as much as she could, and she wished that he was happy despite of circumstances. She also wished that she could see him again soon. He was bawling silently as he finished reading, holding the letters in his arms. They hadn’t abandoned him, like Validar had instilled in him, but they couldn’t bring him with them. Most importantly of all, he was loved and it gave him a motivation.

To defy, Validar and leave Plegia, leave his isolation, to find his mother and sister. Nothing could stop him, _not even Validar._

Well plans went immediately awry, because as he decided to leave the premise, Validar had immediately had his men chase him down. That didn’t stop him until he came across the man, who never cared for him. Validar. Robin looked at him with defiance, walking past him and Validar turned to look at him, muttering words that he didn’t understand. He didn’t care as he kept running.

_Those words… was a curse that was placed on him._

His journey to find his sister and mother was harrowing. He was out in the outside world and he didn’t know _anything_ . He could only trust himself and he was wary of strangers around him. But _he smiled._

Despite the falseness of it, it made him feel cheerful and soon he was lingering in villages, hidden in the backgrounds or blending in the crowds. He wore his robes while travelling, but never in villages, knowing full well, that Plegia was not a liked place.

He was stranger, but a loved one as he stayed and helped out when he saw fit. He told jokes and puns that made people cringe and kids laugh. Yet, he left as he didn’t have the information he needed, with a faraway look in his eyes.

He didn’t know how long it will take, but he knew it will take a _long while._

 _It was two years._ He was getting desperate by then, no information and absolutely no sign of them. But he kept his hopes up and ongoing smile.

He was lost. Although, he had mostly wandered-- he was lost in a field of nothingness. But… he saw something or _someone._

They were laying on the ground eyes closed--- light green hair and the same _robes as his._ It was his ….

_Older sister._

He reaches down towards her, about to say her name and recognizing her.. but the curse activated on the spot. His eyes rolled as a immense pain went through and he fainted right next to her.

As Robin woke up, he felt confusion as three faces were looking at him. He didn’t know them, his mind tells him, but then his mind tells him-- he doesn’t know anything about himself … nor his history.

He’s about to panic, but there was someone looking at him.

_He turned his head towards them, a older woman with hair of light green, who he did not know as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah could someone murder me


End file.
